1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses, image processing methods, and programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-120279A describes technology in which a user selects an image to be sent from a list and control is carried out to send the image to an external apparatus.